Fantasy
by Zion Angel
Summary: When the body and heart cannot be satisfied, sometimes the mind must take over. GhostTrinity smut.


I've really started to love Ghost all of a sudden. This is my third fic in a row about him and Trinity.

---

Fantasy

by ZionAngel

---

As he let the water continue to fall on his head and back, Ghost stared at the dial in the wall, vaguely wondering if turning the water ice-cold would do him any good. Probably not. Some way or another, his mind would bring him back to her. He sighed heavily, and sat against the wall of the tiny shower.

He always loved her, always wanted her, but some days were worse than others. This night, the first temple gathering they had been able to attend together in over a year and a half, was one such time. Tonight, everything seemed to be working for him - which, with Trinity, ironically tended to mean they were working against him. He had just gotten back from a particularly long stay on the Logos this morning, and they hadn't managed to talk to each other in weeks. She had grown her hair out a little, and it suited her perfectly. He had been more restless than usual for a while now, with no particular explanation. And then there was her shirt tonight... if it could even be called that. Prostitutes generally wore more than she had. But from the moment he saw her, the only word he could think of to describe her was _beautiful_. Being Trinity, she pulled off the long, narrow band of shimmering gold fabric wrapped and criss-crossed around her torso with all the grace and class of a queen.

As he remembered the way it clung to her curves of her waist and neck and breasts as if she had worn nothing at all... he felt himself growing hard. It wasn't surprising, though it was a miracle he'd managed to keep it from happening while he was dancing with her, hour after endless hour. He had worn an open-front vest to the gathering, knowing how hot it generally got in the temple, and how many weeks he had spent near the surface in his already freezing ship. Once he saw Trinity, he logically knew it had been a bad idea, but when they started dancing, he silently thanked whatever power had put it into his head to wear it tonight. Everybody danced close in the gatherings, but Trinity moved as if her partner, whoever it may be, was an extension of her own body. Tonight, with the bands of her top being less than two inches wide everywhere but her breasts, and not going down farther than her ribcage, and to top it all off, the skirt she let ride low on her hipbones, the skin of her back or stomach was constantly melded into his chest, his hands reaching for everything from her hips to her arms, circling each tiny plug as he came to it.

Yes, quite a miracle indeed.

With all that, it had been even harder than ever to walk out of the temple with her, wait for their turn on the crowded elevator, and watch the doors close between them after he bid her goodbye at her floor. And now, he still couldn't keep her off his mind, couldn't quell the desire raging through his entire body.

Six years they had been unplugged, seven in a few months, and even being closer to him than any other man, she had never slept with him. She wasn't celibate, not by a long shot. Sex for a soldier in the fleet was different from sex for people in the Matrix, or even the rest of Zion. They were all stuck with the same dozen or less people for months on end, no chance to meet anyone in a new or be with a beloved, if they had one waiting back home. Life in the fleet got very lonely and very boring very fast. Sex usually solved both of those problems at once, and nobody had any problem with that. Sleeping around with the members of their own crew or somebody else's wasn't a source of scandal or gossip; as a matter of fact, it was so common no one ever mentioned it at all, usually not even the people involved. Two best friends on a ship could have sex every night for a month, and still get up every morning and have their relationship remain exactly the same. That was just how it was.

Except, it seemed, for himself and Trinity. Six years, and he still didn't understand why. She had slept with plenty of people she was close to, and plenty she wasn't - Apoc, Tank, Switch, Colt, AK, Jue, and even Sparks once, though she had made it clear that that one was a mistake she would never make again. And there were probably plenty of others he didn't know about. So why not Ghost? He knew he was in a three-way tie for her closest and most trusted friend, between Morpheus and Switch, she _must_ know he would never hurt her. The opportunity had come up plenty of times, and he had made it clear that he was willing (though not so clear that she would see that he wanted _her_, not just sex), but somehow, it had never happened.

Sometimes, he wondered if he really wanted that to happen, if he would wake up in the morning and regret it. After all, he would probably only ever make love to her once, if it happened at all, and she would only ever see it as mere sex. He didn't exactly have much reference to look at; sex within the fleet almost never involved love, and when it did, it was generally mutual. He honestly didn't know if he could be with her only once and then go back to being nothing more to her than a brother.

Thinking of all of this, he felt himself growing even harder, and the slight throbbing made him think of her - not the complex intricacies of their relationship, just her. Trinity. He wondered what it would be like, if he ever got the chance to make love to her. He could picture them, after a temple gathering that had ended better. He would keep one arm around her slender waist the entire time, holding her closer than necessary on the long elevator ride up. He pictured himself discretely dipping his head down to place a light kiss on the side of her neck - sitting in the hot shower, if he closed his eyes tightly enough, he could feel her skin on his lips, beneath his hand. Once out of the elevator, he kept that hand around her waist, guiding her back to his apartment. Another kiss to her shoulder, and the door was pushed open.

Inside, he closed it as fast as he possibly could, and spun her around and pulled her against him even faster, taking her lips at the first opportunity. His blood was racing from the night of fevered dancing, and he was quite certain he wanted her more at this very moment than he ever had. When he pulled her tightly against him, she rolled her hips almost imperceptibly against his erection. He gasped against her lips, only to bring them back together even more fiercely as they began moving towards his open bedroom door.

He kept a few candles scattered around the room for his meditations; when he reached for the light switch, she caught his wrist in one of her iron grips, expertly twisting it away. "Not so fast, soldier," she hissed, opening a drawer in the desk he had her pressed against, and pulling out a small lighter. She spun out of this, too, and raced to the dresser to light the candles there.

He followed, pulling her backwards against him just as close as he had a split second before. She drew in a sharp breath, nearly burning a finger on the candles as he whispered sensuously in her ear, "Same rank, Trin. You can't order me around like that." One hand stayed against her lower abdomen, keeping their hips together, but the other crept upward, stopping just as the edge of his thumb brushed against the underside of her breast.

Never to be outdone, she arched her back, pressing back into him more firmly. "I got promoted before you," she moaned, clearly doing everything in her power to bring him under her submission. "And besides, I can kick your ass in any world. You loose." As she made quick work of the candles, he devoted his full attention to kissing and lightly biting her neck, and rubbing one hand firmly over her stomach. The moment she was done, he turned her round and pushed her against the wall, returning to his earlier task of kissing her. She gasped in surprise, but soon worked her lips against his roughly. She was a domineering woman in every area of her life - the bedroom was no different. And as much as he loved her for that, as much as he craved her when she domineered over him, what he wanted right now was to take away her control, and take _her_. To make her forget about the war and the last friend she had lost and her death toll during her last tour of duty, to make everything fall away except him and the pleasure he was making her feel. A challenge, no doubt, but he was up to it.

Trinity wrapped one leg high around his waist, and began a slow, rhythmic circling motion with her hips. Her hands roamed over his chest for a moment, fingers tickling all the sensitive places before pushing the open vest off of his shoulders. When his arms were free, Ghost returned the touch, cupping her covered breast and squeezing, kneading the flesh gently but firmly. Her head fell back as she moaned, but whether it was from his hand or his slightly bucking hips, he wasn't sure. Encouraged by the sound, his free hand crept up her leg and under the skirt. He massaged his fingers over her thigh as he went, but he did not make her wait before pulling her panties down as much as he could manage, and letting his hand slip inside. She bit her lip as he began to touch her, slowly, moving his fingertips through the wet folds of skin, teasing her for a moment. He kept it up for a few seconds longer, until she moaned quietly, pleadingly - only then would he touch her where she wanted it. One finger circled her, ever so slowly, forcing her to savor the sensations.

He smiled into her neck as the other hand moved to her back, carefully undoing the knot that held her garment in place. Still continuing his ministrations, he unwrapped her top, one cross at a time, staring hungrily as each new inch of skin was unveiled. Finally, he pulled away the most important length, and let the long fabric fall to the floor. He stared at her completely without shame or shyness, simply admiring her beauty. He had seen her a thousand times, but every single time he saw her, she was still as beautiful as the first time. He kissed her firmly again, pushing her back against the wall so that their bare chests pressed together. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, making sure he stayed just where he was.

The hand between her legs slowly sped up, circling her faster and faster, with increasing pressure, until she tore her mouth away from him, quietly gasping for air. The sound was intoxicating, urging him on, and for a moment, he let himself become lost in her breathless voice. He nuzzled his face I the crook of her neck, feeling the vibrations of her pants against his cheek, breathing in her scent. He smiled when he recognized the smell, the perfume he had given her years ago, after some divine miracle allowed him to be docked the day that less than one-hundred tiny bottles of the stuff were sold. Jasmine. A surface crew found a genetically altered form of it, and brought back the seeds. The perfume they had been left with came from the tiny section of soil the agricultural committee had allowed them to use to grow more plants.

"_Ghost_ -" And it was that same breathlessly enraptured voice that brought him back to consciousness. She was getting close. Without warning, he abruptly stopped the motion of his fingers, drawing a moan of protest from Trinity. He smiled, knowing how much she loved and wanted him, but it did not stop him from removing his hand completely. "No, Ghost," she murmured. "_Please_."

Ignoring her protests, he lifted her leg off of him, and guided her back toward the bed. Halfway there, he unclasped her skirt and let it fall in a little heap around her feet. Still high from the pleasure, she found the drawstring of his pants and pulled, allowing them to meet the same fate as her skirt. Once the backs of her knees met the bed, he urged her down onto her back in the center of the mattress. Once she lay with her head on the pillows, he kissed her lips, her breastbone, her stomach, and hooked a finger in each side of her underwear, and pulled it free. Once he had gotten it to her ankles, she kicked it away, and when he looked to her eyes he found them searing into his, just as hungrily as he had a moment before. Placing one more firm kiss just below her navel, he pushed her legs a bit farther apart, and let his mouth kiss lower.

Trinity's back arched instantly, her hands moving down to thread themselves through his hair. When he slipped two fingers inside her, a low hum emanated from her throat. _Trinity_... He loved her more than he could ever hope to say. That was why he wanted her every waking moment of the day, why whenever he made love to her he did so as whole-heartedly as humanly possible, so that she could never possibly feel a more intense pleasure, so that she would always know, absolutely, how much he loved her.

He heard her panting quietly again, the muscles tensing throughout her body. She pressed his head against her tightly, bucking her hips against him. He'd have smiled if he could - he wouldn't let her down this time. This time, as her breath caught in her throat, and her motions became so small and intense she almost appeared to be holding still, he stayed with her, inside her. His tongue circled her fast, and his fingers stroked her firmly as a slow, intense orgasm overwhelmed her, and stayed with her as it subsided to bring her down gently.

As her breathing returned to normal, he withdrew his hand and mouth, and dropped a series of light kisses along her thigh and up her hipbone. He moved upward slowly, almost unbearably, kissing every inch of her skin as he passed it, until he reached her lips. He settled over her, their naked bodies molding together perfectly. After a long, languid kiss, Trinity whispered, "Ghost," once more, and letting her legs fall down to the mattress. He stared into her eyes with a mix of longing, lust and love, and she massaged the sides of his face tenderly. Slowly, he shifted above her until they were just connected, and pushed into her.

Ghost sighed once he was inside of her, incredible as always. Before he met her, he had never imagined it was possible to love so deeply, and he never imagined that such an amazing woman would feel the same. He rested his forehead on hers, letting his eyes fall closed as he began to thrust into her. Her legs crossed around his waist, high up to give him the most depth, and her hands couldn't keep still, running across his back, sides arms, around and between each plug her hands found.

He moved ever faster with each thrust, blocking out everything except Trinity, her body, and his love for both. Soon she was moaning right along with him, and his eyes opened of their own accord to see her beautiful face. As he studied her, the sensations intensified, and she was getting close again. "_Trinity_ -" he hissed, and her eyes snapped open too, and soon there was no turning back. He had not seen her last climax, and that was always the one thing that he loved most, even more than the sensations he felt when he was buried inside her. In a few seconds she was coming again, and that, more than anything else, was what drove him over the edge as well. He kept their eyes locked the entire time, as she finally made him come, shuddering in her arms -

- and when it all subsided, he found himself alone again, back in the shower, the hot water still falling over him as he panted. He sighed heavily as he stood and shut off the water, wishing he could have more than just a lonely fantasy.


End file.
